A device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Navigation System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Artificial information (e.g., device-generated) about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
The device-generated information is based on a computer vision analysis of the physical, real-world environment. Computer vision enables the device to identify and track objects. Such process is typically computer intensive because of the complexity of the analysis of the image or video. Furthermore, mobile devices have very limited computing resources.